Ce qu'il se passe quand je déraille
by Kaleiya
Summary: Série de one-shots divers et variés sur le petit monde de Naruto. Calendrier ninja posté.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur**: Moi-meme malheureusement. Pourquoi j'ai écris ca ?

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient sauf quelques allusions douteuses

**Rating**: K+ pour l'instant

**Note**: J'avais envie d'écrire sur ce fandom mais écrire quoi ? J'ai un début de fic qui traine dans mon ordi et, sous un coup de folie, j'ai écris cette chose pendant que je jouais sur ma DS. Je commence à sérieusement douter de mon état mental...

* * *

**Drabble sans titre avec beaucoup de notes inutiles**

Au village caché de Konoha, le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient…et le programme d'entrainement cérébral du Docteur Kawashima (1) faisait fureur parmi les habitants du village. Tous s'y étaient mis en partant des jeunes ninjas de l'académie à la Hokage elle-même. Seulement une exception existait peut etre encore à ce jour…jour où quelques anciens aspirants de la meme génération s'étaient réunis près de la rivière pour passer le temps…

« C'est quoi votre meilleur score pour le test de Mémoire ? Demanda Kiba.

.- Bof, moi c'est…

.- Excepté Shikamaru (2)!

.- Ça va, j'ai compris ! Mais de toute manière, j'ai déjà eu le meilleur score possible pour tous les entrainements donc...

.- M…moi et Neji avons à peu près eu les même scores. Répondit Hinata, seule fille du groupe ce jour là.

.- Moi je dis qu'il faudrait renommer l'exercice Va et Vient parce qu'il porte à confusion (3). Fit Sai, l'esprit le plus mal tourné du groupe (4).

.- Sai, t'es le seul a penser ça ! Ajouta Neji (5), lancant un œil noir au jeune artiste.

.- M'en voudrais-tu encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour Neji-kun ?

.- Salut tout le monde ! Désolé du retard ! »

La petite compagnie se tourna vers les deux retardataires qui n'étaient autre que Naruto et Sasuke, revenu à Konoha il y a à peine six mois (6) et qui, après avoir subit quelques interrogatoires, fut autorisé par la Godaime elle-même à reprendre sa vie de ninja. Alors que le porteur de Kyuubi semblait débordant d'énergie, le possesseur du Sharingan semblait avoir été tiré de son lit de force si l'on se fiait à l'air fatigué sur son visage. Le blond alla s'asseoir entre Neji et Kiba tendit que le brun préféra se mettre entre Sai et Shikamaru.

« Choji n'est pas là ? Demanda Naruto à Shikamaru.

.- Il est en mission avec Ino et Lee. Par contre, j'en connais un qui n'a pas bien dormi. Dit le manipulateur d'ombres à l'attention de Sasuke.

.- Hn. Je suis juste revenu de ma mission de surveillance cette nuit et j'ai pas encore fait une nuit complète depuis deux mois avec tout ce que j'ai remplis comme papiers (7).

.- Vous parliez de quoi à l'instant ?

.- Ben avant que Sai détourne la conversation avec Neji, on parlait du jeu d'entrainement cérébral. Répondit Kiba.

.- Ah ça ! Quand je l'ai offert à Tsunade-baba, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer quand le jeu lui a dit que son cerveau avait 79 ans ! Là, je crois qu'elle en est à 34 ans et Sakura à 28 ans (8) alors que moi j'en suis encore à 41 ans.

.- En même temps, c'est pas très étonnant ! T'es as plus en bas qu'en haut (9)! Fit Sai.

.- Je dois admettre…Commença Kiba.

.- Au lieu de le laisser sans arret tenter de dévier du sujet principal, on pourrait y rester. Interrompit Neji en parlant bien sur de Sai.

.- C'est vrai que t'es un peu chiant aujourd'hui Sai. C'est à se demander ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois comme ça.

.- Hey Sasuke ! Fit Naruto.

.- Hn ? Fut l'unique réponse d'un Uchiwa à moitié endormi. (10)

.- J'crois qu'il est pas tout à fait avec nous. Remarqua Shikamaru. »

En effet, on pouvait voir facilement le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui piquait légèrement du nez et qui, contrairement à ses habitudes, avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Sai voulut convaincre son camarade de dormir un peu sur ses genoux (11) mais fut arreté par les regards meurtriers de Naruto et Neji qui n'avaient bien sur aucune confiance en Sai concernant ce genre de choses. Au final, Hinata et Sai échangèrent leurs places pour le bien de Sasuke et le malheur d'un dessinateur ninja qui se retrouva à coté de son futur bourreau (12) autrement nommé Neji Hyuuga. La jeune kunoichi tenta de convaincre le jeune Uchiwa de se reposer un peu mais ce dernier, trop fier, lui répondit que ça allait.

« Faudrait peut-etre qu'il aille voir Sakura, tu crois pas ? Demanda Kiba à Naruto.

.- Heu…Le problème c'est qu'elle veut me faire la peau et qu'en prime, elle revient de mission dans une semaine. Répondit Naruto.

.- T'as fait quoi encore ? Elle t'a surpris en train de mater les filles dans les bains publics ? (13)

.- Hey ! Je me suis encore jamais fait prendre…enfin si mais c'était il y a longtemps…en plus, avec mon jutsu je suis indétectable (14)!

.- Vraiment ?

.- Ben tiens !

.- Dans ce cas, tu pourrais me l'apprendre pour que…

.- Vous complotez quoi tous les deux ? Questionna Neji avec, derrière lui, un Sai qui tendait l'oreille.

.- Mais…rien du tout ! Répondirent Naruto et Kiba. »

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke finit par etre convaincu par Hinata et Shikamaru sur le fait qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir un peu et s'allongea dans l'herbe, rapidement imité par son voisin qui lui, regardait défiler les nuages (15). Tout à coup, Sai, à force de s'etre penché pour écouter ce qui ne le regardait pas, tomba sur Neji qui, pas très content de cette subite proximité, réagit violemment en envoyant son camarade prendre un bain forcé dans la rivière avant de s'en aller en disant qu'il en avait assez de ce pervers. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut rapidement suivit par sa victime dégoulinante d'eau qui fut elle même suivie par Naruto et Kiba, préférant tenter d'éviter un conflit entre le Junnin et Sai. Hinata resta hésitante sur la marche à suivre quand elle entendit Shikamaru.

« Laisse les Hinata ! Va pas te prendre la tete avec eux et reste là. Ça te fera du bien. »

-----------

Petites notes de l'auteur qui vous oblige à aller en bas de la page pour aller les lire alors qu'elles servent souvent à rien :

(1) J'avoue que j'y jouai régulièrement. J'ai déjà atteint les 20 ans une fois.

(2) QI de plus de 200…Rien de plus normal !

(3) Ahem ! Quand j'ai écris ça, j'admets que je le pensais…réellement. C'est dire à quel point j'ai l'esprit pervers.

(4) SAI !!!!! Mon ami !!!! On te voit plus aux soirées super perverses ! C'est quand que tu reviens ?

(5) Ah Neji, toi qui possède des yeux qui peuvent voir pleins de choses…Je t'envie…Pourquoi tu t'en sers pas dans les bains publics ?

(6) A force de se droguer au NaruSasu…y a des effets secondaires de ce genre…Ce mec revient quand à Konoha dans le manga ? Parce que si je me fis aux derniers scan, il a plus grand chose à faire là-bas ce…hem…batard…

(7) Ah l'administration ! Toujours et toujours et toujours de la paperasse ! Ceci n'est qu'un début mon p'tit Sasu ! J'ai pas fini de t'emmerder mon vieux !

(8) Moi n'avoir rien contre la miss qui ressemble un peu à un chewing-gum et qui tape super méga fort pour sa carrure ! Oo

(9) Sans commentaires…C'est dangereux d'écrire quand on manque de sommeil…La preuve…

(10) Deuxième vengeance ! C'est pas terrible mais je trouverai mieux au prochain OS.

(11) J'vous laisse deviner le fond de la pensée de ce charmant garcon !

(12) Faudrait que j'arrête d'adhérer à des couples impossibles moi…C'est dangereux pour ma santé mentale paraît-il…

(13) Ero-sennin…POURQUOI T'ES MORT !!!!!! J'ai même pas eu le temps de te demander un autographe !!!! Hein ?! Moi une fangirl de Jiraya ? Ben…Oui !

(14) Sexy Méta !!!! C'est dire à quel point Jiraya à déteint sur son disciple. J'ose pas imaginer ce que c'était avec le Yondaime !

(15) …J'en reve…

* * *

NB: La prochaine fois, y aura moins de notes stupides !


	2. histoire de bains 1

**Auteur** : Toujours moi malheureusement pour vous !

**Disclaimer** : Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient dans le petit monde de Naruto…C'est dur la vie d'auteur sur Fanfiction…

**Rating** : Je vais probablement bientôt le passer en T pour la suite donc rien d'étonnant à priori

**Note** : Ce coup-ci, premier épisode d'une saga sur les bains publics que je compte bien poursuivre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Histoires de bains…**

* * *

Cet après-midi là, entre deux missions, quelques-uns des ninjas de Konoha en profitèrent pour aller passer au moment aux bains publics. Parmi eux, on pouvait reconnaître Neji Hyuuga, Sai, Shino Aburame et Naruto Uzumaki du coté hommes, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga et Ino Yamanaka coté femmes.

Après que Shino ait décidé de partir pour retourner s'entraîner au calme, des rires se firent entendre du coté des filles et les garçons tendirent l'oreille.

.- Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il n'y connaissait rien du tout ! Fit Ino avant de se remettre à rire.

Les autres filles se remirent à rire elles aussi tandis que Naruto réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de mater les filles sans se faire remarquer. Sai continuait d'écouter pendant que Neji gardait un œil sur Naruto.

.- Dis-moi Hinata. Dit Ino.

.- Heu…O…oui…Répondit Hinata.

.- Tu devrais te mettre un peu plus en valeur tu sais parce que tu es vachement bien foutue.

.- Pour une fois, j'admets qu'Ino n'a pas tord. Ajouta Sakura.

.- Comment ça pour une fois ?!

S'ensuivit un crêpage de chignons des plus bruyants qui parvint à convaincre Naruto que c'était le bon moment pour agir. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit un regard noir qui le brûlait derrière la tête, il se retourna et vit Neji avec un regard signifiant « t'as pas intérêt à mater Hinata sauf si tu veux crever ici et maintenant ». Il réfléchit à toute allure avant de foncer vers Neji qui ne put cacher entièrement sa surprise.

.- Toi si tu essaies d'aller reluquer les filles ainsi qu'Hinata…Commença le jeune Hyuuga.

.- Justement, j'aimerai que tu te serves de ton Byakugan pour savoir quand Hinata aura quitté le bain et comme ça, tout le monde est content ! Fit Naruto.

.- Non mais là tu rêves ! Comme si j'allais m'amuser à faire une chose pareille !

.- A d'autres ! Tu l'as jamais vue nue ta cousine ou quoi ?

Les joues de Neji s'empourprèrent et Sai, simple spectateur silencieux jusqu'à présent, sortit de l'eau brusquement.

.- Hey ! Tu vas où Sai ? Demanda Naruto.

.- Chercher mes affaires de dessin ! Je reviens tout de suite ! Répondit l'artiste avec l'un de ses habituels sourires.

.- Et pour quoi faire au juste ?

Il n'eut pas tout de suite sa réponse et dut attendre que son équipier revienne avec ses affaires de dessin. L'artiste dessina un oiseau et lui donna vie.

.- Comme ça, on saura quand la voie sera libre. Expliqua t-il avec son faux sourire.

.- Super idée Sai ! Se réjouit Naruto.

.- Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'accompagner des mecs pareils aux bains alors que Lee et Gai-sensei m'avait proposé de les accompagner en mission ? Se demanda Neji à voix basse.

Celui aux yeux blancs eut une image qui lui revint en tête : celle d'un Gai qui portait un Kakashi complètement KO et qui fit en courrant le trajet Suna-Konoha. Il chassa immédiatement ce souvenir des plus honteux de son esprit et se dit qu'en fait, il était plus en sûreté avec deux pervers qu'avec deux tarés.

Pendant ce moment d'égarement de la part du Hyuuga, Sai avait envoyé son oiseau d'encre voler au-dessus du bain des filles. Naruto regarda le dessin animé faire sa ronde dans les airs en restant difficilement en place.

.- C'est bon ? Demanda t-il, pressé d'aller faire son activité favorite.

.- Attends qu'il revienne Naruto ! Répondit l'artiste.

L'oiseau revint quelques secondes après se poser sur l'épaule de son maître qui put voir un blondinet se diriger avec satisfaction vers le bassin de ces dames. Neji, qui s'était reconnecté avec la réalité entre temps, aperçut le ninja le plus imprévisible du village aller en direction du bain des femmes. Il tenta d'aller l'arrêter mais sentit la main de Sai se poser sur son épaule.

.- Laisse le faire. Dit-il avec un faux sourire.

.- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Questionna celui aux yeux blancs.

.- Pour le spectacle.

Le Hyuuga haussa un sourcil et finit par attendre la suite bien gentiment avec son camarade. Durant ce court laps de temps, le réceptacle de Kyuubi avait atteint la séparation entre les deux parties des bains publics et dans laquelle il avait repéré un petit trou lui offrant une vue des plus intéressantes sur le sexe opposé. Il fut un peu déçu de ne voir qu'Ino de dos mais réalisa très rapidement l'absence de Sakura auprès de la kunoichi. Il escalada la séparation pour avoir une vue en hauteur sur les bains quand, soudain, il sentit une aura pleine de colère vers le sommet.

Arrivé en haut, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, vêtue d'un peignoir blanc, qui semblait l'attendre et qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Naruto se mit à trembler en réalisant que l'aura meurtrière appartenait à son équipière.

.- Sa…Sakura…Quelle surprise ! Tenta le blond.

.- Tu tombes bien Naruto ! Je m'étais posé des questions en voyant l'invocation de Sai mais vu que tu es là, j'ai enfin mes réponses !

Quand il vit que la jeune fille serrait son poing à s'en blanchir les jointures, il déglutit et attendit sa sentence.

Une minute plus tard, Neji et Sai entendirent un grand cri suivit d'un grand « plouf » dans le bain des hommes qui les éclaboussa avec force. En regardant l'endroit où était tombé l'objet volant non identifié, ils purent voir, remontant lentement à la surface, le corps de Naruto, dont ils ne voyaient que la partie postérieure, avec une énorme bosse sur le crane et des bulles qui sortaient probablement de sa bouche.

.- …la vache…Furent les seuls mots que prononça Neji en voyant l'état de son ami.

.- Les garçons !!!

Ils levèrent la tête vers la séparation pour voir une Sakura qui les fixaient avec un grand sourire sur le visage et qui massait son poing.

.- Intéressés ? Demanda t-elle avec une voix mauvaise.

N'étant pas aussi fous que leur camarade, ils firent non de la tête et ne daignèrent soupirer de soulagement que quand celle aux cheveux roses retourna de son côté des bains publics. Sai tourna le blond dans le bon sens avant de le sortir du bain avec l'aide du Hyuuga qui était vraiment pressé de partir.

Moralité : Parfois, il faut savoir envoyer sa curiosité au diable.

FIN

* * *

Naruto(avec une poche de glace sur la tête) : J'ai mal…

Sakura(avec son sourire maléfique) : Je peux te soigner si tu veux.

Naruto(s'éloigne) : Ça va mieux tout d'un coup !

Kaleiya : C'est bizarre mais j'aurais sorti pareil à sa place.

Deidei : Et je ferais une apparition un jour ?

Sasuke : A ta place, je ne le souhaiterai pas…

Kaleiya : Deidara je l'adore alors il craint rien mais toi…(regarde Sasuke avec son regard glacial)…toi tu vas bien voir ce que je vais te faire dans ma fic de la colocation !


	3. Calendrier ninja

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Naruto n'est pas à moi…mais à Masashi Kishimoto qui ne veut pas m'en vendre un morceau…

**Auteur** : Le chapelier fou et sa tasse de thé plus connu sous le nom de Kaleiya

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Humour et sous-entendus foireux de Kiba/Hina, Shino/Hina

**Note** : OS stupide dont l'idée m'est venue comme ça

**Note 2** : Je précise que je n'ai pas fumé, bu ou fait tout autre chose d'illicite pour écrire ça. J'ai juste fait un stage en entreprise…Le psy va se pendre si il me voit !

**Note de dernière minute**: Je pensais poster ca dans une semaine mais...voir ce truc dans mon ordi me fait peur...surtout quand je pense au moment où je l'ai écrit...

* * *

**Calendrier ninja**

* * *

Ce matin-là dans le village caché de la feuille, plusieurs ninjas de sexe masculin étaient réunis sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe n°7. Parmi eux, il était aisé de reconnaître Naruto Uzumaki avec ses cheveux blonds, Neji Hyuuga avec ses yeux blancs, Kiba Inuzuka avec Akamaru, Gai Maito et Rock Lee qui sont copies conformes, Kakashi Hatake et son bouquin porno, Shino Aburame et ses lunettes noires, Sasuke Uchiha et sa Kusanagi, Choji Akimichi et son paquet de chips aux saveurs spéciales, Shikamaru Nara et son QI exceptionnel, et enfin Sai avec son faux sourire. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'un groupe composé de Junins, Chunnins et des deux derniers Genins(1) de cette génération peut bien faire ici. La réponse arrive bientôt.

Ils attendaient quelque chose, avec patience pour certains et énervement pour d'autres, quand les kunoichi Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten et Hinata Hyuuga arrivèrent. Quand ces hommes virent les sourires ravis des trois premières et les rougeurs sur les joues de la dernière, ils se demandèrent sérieusement ce qui les attendaient.

.- Chers amis et sensei, comme vous devez le savoir, l'anniversaire de notre Hokage adorée est la semaine prochaine et nous tenons à lui faire un cadeau unique cette année. Commença la rose.

Exceptés Lee, Gai et Sai (2), tous les hommes de l'assemblée commençaient à regarder les filles de travers, Sasuke et Naruto flairant le coup fourré à un kilomètre vu que c'était leur coéquipière adorée qui avait commencé à parler.

.- Vous devez certainement pourquoi nous vous avons réunis ici. Poursuivit Tenten en souriant.

Cette fois-ci, Neji comprit qu'ils allaient y passer mais pas encore comment et Kakashi rangea son bouquin en voyant que ses élèves commençaient à pâlir en fixant Ino qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole.

.- La raison est simple. Notre idée de cadeau est de lui faire un calendrier un peu…spécial. Fit la blonde avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Tous les mecs avec un minimum de jugeote – exceptés Lee, Gai et Sai – comprirent aisément ce qu'ils risquaient même si certains comme Choji ou Shikamaru prenait ça moins mal que les autres. Du coté des filles, Hinata était très rouge et se tortillait nerveusement les doigts. Voyant ça, Sakura prit la parole à sa place.

.- Pour être exacte, vous allez poser pour le calendrier dans des tenues que nous vous aurons choisies avec soin. Fit la rose en souriant.

Alors que Gai et Lee s'apprêtaient à manifester avec force leur enthousiasme et que Sai se disait que c'était une bonne expérience pour lui, six des hommes de l'assemblée utilisèrent la technique de la permutation au même instant pour disparaître dans une série de « POUF » sonores tandis que Choji et Shikamaru s'éclipsaient discrètement en direction du restaurant le plus proche. Les filles restèrent trente secondes en mode bug avant de se reprendre chacune à sa façon : Sakura fulminait intérieurement en serrant son poing, Ino se retenait de hurler, Tenten avait posé ses mains sur ses armes avec énervement et Hinata…ben ça a pas trop changé par rapport à tout à l'heure.

.- Va falloir employer la manière forte les filles. Dit la blonde avec un ton menaçant.

.- LEE !!! Cria Sakura.

.- Oui Sakura-chan ! Répondit Rock Lee au garde à vous.

.- Retrouve Naruto et Sasuke ET RAMENE LES ICI !!!!

.- Bien Sakura-chan !

.- Je m'occupe de ramener Kakashi ici ! Fit Gai.

.- Merci de votre contribution Gai-sensei ! Moi j'irai chercher quelqu'un pour compléter le calendrier. Dit Tenten.

.- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont si peur d'être sur un simple calendrier. Fit Sai.

.- Kakashi a peur que je l'éblouisse par la force de la flamme qui brûle en moi ! Lança Gai.

.- Pourtant, j'ai lu que la vente de calendrier pouvait être faite pour financer des associations. Ce serait plutôt un honneur de pouvoir poser pour ça.

.- En tout cas, on va les ramener ici et ils vont voir de quel bois on se chauffe les filles ! Lança Ino avec véhémence.

***

Hinata était rouge comme jamais. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Sakura et Ino lui demanderait de faire une chose pareille et tout ça pour un calendrier. A présent, la voilà près de chez Ichiraku et habillée d'une jupe très courte prêtée par Sakura et d'un haut décolleté prêté par Ino. Elle espérait que Naruto ne la voit pas ainsi car sinon, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas y survivre. Elle fit comme Ino lui avait dit de faire et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

.- AAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! (3)

Elle fut un peu surprise par le hurlement et vit Kiba débouler vers elle à toute vitesse avec Akamaru et lui prendre la main.

.- Hinata, veux-tu sortir en boite avec moi ce soir ? Demanda t-il avec sérieux.

.- Je…je…Commença la Hyuuga qui ne savait pas quoi répondre face à la demande de son coéquipier.

Soudain, l'Inuzuka fut poussé par Shino et ses insectes.

.- Hinata, accepterais-tu d'aller collecter des insectes avec moi ce soir ? Demanda l'Aburame.

.- Je…je…

.- Putain Shino j'étais là avant !

.- Elle ne t'a pas dit oui que je sache.

.- J'SUIS PRIO !!!!

.- Vous deux…Dit une voix menaçante.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir un Neji dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs et, avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire « ouf », le jeune Hyuuga les avait mit KO.

.- Ça leur apprendra. Et pourquoi tu es dans une tenue aussi provocante Hinata ? Questionna t-il.

.- C'est…C'est que…Sakura…

.- …Oh non…C'était un piège…Réalisa t-il.

.- Bravo Neji mais tu l'as vu un peu tard ! Lança la voix de Sakura.

.- Merci de nous avoir mâché le travail pour Kiba et Shino ! On ne pensait pas que tu viendrais ici ! Poursuivit celle d'Ino.

Il tente de fuir mais se retrouva nez à nez avec la blonde qui ne se gêna pour prendre possession de son corps et contrôler Neji pour qu'il se menotte lui même avec des menottes et un boulet au pied pendant que Sakura saucissonnait Kiba et Shino.

Du haut d'un toit, Sasuke avait assisté à toute la scène et regardait les kunoichis traîner leurs proies derrière elles.

.- J'y crois pas…Elles ont déjà eu Neji…J'vais pas m'en sortir si facilement si elles me tombent dessus. Se dit-il à voix basse.

***

Gai avait cherché son rival partout, dans tous les restaurants, les hôtels, les librairies, les onsen (y compris le bain des femmes), les terrains d'entraînement, le Mont Hokage…il avait cherché partout mais rien ! Pas l'ombre de Kakashi Hatake ! Où était-il donc passé ? Aurait-il quitté le village pour devenir nukenin ? Aurait-il eu peur que lui, le grand Gai Maito, parvienne à la vaincre ?

Il repartit vers le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept, dépité, et sans faire attention à la jeune fille avec des couettes blondes qui accéléra son pas en le voyant.

La blonde soupira de soulagement quand elle vit Gai tourner au coin d'une rue et elle continua tranquillement sa route. Soudain, alors qu'elle passait devant une ruelle étroite, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et elle fut tirée en arrière puis plaquée contre un mur de cette ruelle. Elle mordit son agresseur.

.- Aie !!! Putain Dobe c'est moi ! Fit Sasuke qui avait libéré la bouche de son coéquipier suite à la morsure qu'il avait reçue.

.- Tu fiches quoi Teme ?! Tu m'as foutue la trouille !!! J'ai cru que c'était Sakura !!!

.- Baka ! Si ça avait été Sakura, elle t'aurait défoncé le crane à coup de poing ! Maintenant, reprends ton apparence normale.

.- Hein ?! T'es dingue ?!

.- Non, j'suis pas con. Ton coup du sexy jutsu est hyper connu je te rappelle et je ne connais pas beaucoup de blonds aux yeux bleus à Konoha !

.- …Et c'est quoi ton plan de génie Sas-uke ?

Le brun plaqua encore plus la blonde contre le mur et colla son corps au sien tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

.- Redis encore mon prénom de cette manière et tu ne fêteras jamais ton prochain anniversaire. Menaça l'Uchiha.

Le blond rompit son jutsu sous l'effet de la menace du brun. Il réalisa leur position actuelle et se mit à rougir.

.- Heu…Teme…Tu pourrais me lâcher non ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et réalisa la proximité qu'il avait avec le blond. Il piqua un fard et se recula jusqu'à l'autre mur de la ruelle, laissant le blond libre de ses mouvements.

.- Merci…Bon, on retrouve les autres ? Demanda Naruto.

.- Pas la peine, elles ont déjà choppé Kiba, Shino et Neji en une seule fois. Répondit Sasuke qui reprit son sang froid.

.- Elles ont eu Neji ?!

.- Moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire.

.- Putain !!! Reste plus que nous et Kakashi-sensei !!!

.- Hn ?

.- J'viens de croiser Gai qui avait pas réussi à le trouver vu sa tête.

.- Dans ce cas, on va mettre la main sur notre sensei !

.- J'veux bien mais si on y va comme ça…

.- J'ai mon idée…

***

Kakashi sortit discrètement de l'hôpital, seul endroit où Gai n'avait pas cherché. Le copy-nin regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et avança en restant sur ses gardes.

Soudain, il vit Sai apparaître devant lui avec un de ses fameux sourires.

.- Bonjour Kakashi-san. Il fait beau aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ? Fit l'artiste.

.- Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi Sai. Déclara Kakashi.

.- Je ne pensais pas affronter le Sharingan. J'avais juste envie de savoir si vous étiez au courant de quelque chose.

.- Au courant de quoi ?

.- Que le livre Icha Icha Paradise allait être adapté au cinéma.

A cette nouvelle, Kakashi écarquilla son œil visible et, sans le vouloir, baissa sa garde et se fit assommer par Lee et Gai qui avaient profité du moment d'égarement du copy-nin. Plus loin, un chaton aux yeux rouges et au pelage noir avec les pattes blanches et un chaton aux yeux bleus et au pelage jaune tigré détalèrent en vitesse après avoir assisté à la scène.

***

Sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept, Sakura et Ino regardaient leurs proies avec un sourire carnassier. Neji et Kiba étaient menottés au même poteau d'entraînement tandis que Kakashi était soigneusement ligoté et que Shino était attaché dans une cage faite en filet pour attraper les insectes. Gai et Lee étaient au garde à vous et prêts à rattraper le moindre fugitif tandis que Sai était partit chercher Shikamaru et Choji au restaurant. Soudain, nos deux boules de poils du paragraphe précédent firent irruption et s'arrêtèrent pour pousser de petits miaulements.

.- KYYAAAA !!!! Ils sont trop chou !!! S'exclamèrent les deux filles qui foncèrent en prendre chacune un.

Sakura prit le chaton aux yeux bleus qui se montra très câlin avec elle tandis qu'Ino prenait le noir qui chercha à la griffer dés qu'il la vit approcher sa main. Kiba se mit à humer l'air ce qui exaspéra rapidement Neji.

.- Tu pourrais pas arrêter ?! Fit le Hyuuga.

.- Hey ! J'te dérange pas moi ! Et puis y sentent pas comme ils devraient sentir ces chatons. Dit Kiba.

.- Explique-toi.

.- Ils sentent comme Naruto et Sasuke. Tu pourrais vérifier ?

.- Rien que pour qu'ils participent aussi, je vais me faire ce plaisir.

Neji activa son Byakugan et constata la véracité des dires de Kiba. Il eut un sourire diabolique, vite imité par Kiba.

.- Dites les filles ! Lança fortement Kiba.

.- Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?! Répliqua Ino.

.- Vous ne les trouvez pas bizarres ces chatons. Ajouta Neji.

Les dits chatons se crispèrent en entendant cette phrase et se sentirent soudainement très menacés.

.- Comment ça bizarres ? Demanda la blonde.

.- Ils ne vous rappellent personne ? Demanda le maître-chien.

Elle portèrent leur attention sur les deux félins qui avaient réussit à retourner sur le sol et qui tremblaient comme des feuilles. Sakura eut une illumination et foudroya les deux animaux du regard.

.- NARUTO ! SASUKE ! Hurla t-elle.

Les deux ninjas annulèrent leur jutsu et tentèrent de s'enfuir mais leur coéquipière les attrapa chacun par le col de leur tee-shirt. Ils tournèrent lentement la tête vers elle, leurs yeux croisant des éclairs.

.- Faites-moi encore un coup pareil tous les deux et je vous rends la vie infernale. Menaça t-elle, une aura noire se dégageant d'elle et faisant flotter ses cheveux de manière inquiétante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke étaient ligotés au même poteau d'entraînement quand Sai se pointa avec Shikamaru et Choji.

.- VOUS ETIEZ OU ??!! Gueula Ino.

.- Au nouveau restaurant de grillades qui vient d'ouvrir ! Ils faisaient une réduction de 15% pour les trente premiers clients. Dit Choji calmement.

.- Et comme on se doutait que ces imbéciles allaient vous donner du fil à retordre, on est allé y faire un tour au lieu de rester avec vous car ça aurait été vraiment galère ! Ajouta Shikamaru.

Ino n'ajouta rien et se contenta de grommeler des paroles incompréhensibles. Tenten finit par arriver en compagnie d'Iruka qui, vu la tête qu'il tirait, avait reçu des arguments très convaincants de la part de la kunoichi.

***

Une semaine plus tard, Tsunade reçu le fameux calendrier de la part des kunoichi qui avaient toutes un grand sourire aux lèvres. La Hokage leva un sourcil face au cadeau et se décida à le regarder en détail. Dés l'ouverture sur le mois de janvier, elle écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

Pour le mois de janvier, on pouvait voir une photo de Sai qui portait seulement un pantalon moulant noir, laissant visible son torse pale et finement musclé qui portait quelques traces de peinture.

Pour le mois de février, c'était une photo de Shino qui s'était visiblement fait dépouiller de son manteau et de ses lunettes noires étant donné que l'on pouvait voir que le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés.

Pour le mois de mars, c'était un cliché de Choji portant un panier remplit à ras bord d'œufs en chocolat et qui souriait.

Pour le mois d'avril, une photo de Gai qui prenait la pose nice guy et qui ne portait rien excepté une feuille d'érable cachant…ce que personne n'a envie de voir chez Maito Gai.

Pour le mois de mai, c'était une image de Lee dans la même pose que son sensei mais qui portait un tee-shirt sur lequel on pouvait lire « la flamme de la jeunesse » et un bandeau où était marqué le mot « travail ».

Pour le mois de juin, on voyait Iruka les cheveux détachés et en short de bain noir, révélant son torse et ses jambes musclées.

Pour le mois de juillet, c'était une photo de Naruto de dos et qui regardait l'objectif avec un air ahuri car visiblement, on venait de lui dérober ce qui cachait son fessier (4), le rendant ainsi totalement nu.

Pour le mois d'août, c'était un cliché de Shikamaru en short et chemise grande ouverte et qui roupillait tranquillement.

Pour le mois de septembre, on voyait Kiba vêtu d'un simple pantalon et qui avait un collier relié à une laisse autour du cou ainsi qu'une muselière.

Pour le mois d'octobre, une photo de Kakashi qui avait été habillé en épouvantail et qui ne semblait pas enchanté d'avoir une citrouille dans les mains.

Pour le mois de novembre, un cliché de Neji avec une queue de cheval et qui avait une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

Pour le mois de décembre, une magnifique photo de Sasuke qui était en boxer noir avec une queue de chat, un grelot doré autour du cou, une paire d'oreilles de chat sur la tête et des moustaches noires peintes sur les joues.

Après avoir regardé toutes les photos, Tsunade eut un grand sourire, remercia les kunoichi pour ce formidable cadeau et leur demanda si elles comptaient les mettre sur le marché.

* * *

NB :

1: Ici, nous sous-entendons que Naruto et Sasuke sont encore genins. Vous pouvez vérifier dans le manga si vous le désirez mais rien ne dit que Naruto est passé Chunnin et Sasuke était genin quand il a déserté.

2: Pas la peine d'expliquer pour Lee et Gai qui sont irrécupérables. Pour Sai, pensez qu'il est de la racine à la base donc…Nous les pardonnerons car ce n'est pas vraiment leur faute dans le fond.

3: Ou comment les dessins animés de Tex Avery peuvent laisser des traces dans votre subconscient.

4: Fou rire de l'auteur à ce moment là…Un truc que j'aimerai bien voir ! XD

Auteur vs persos :

Itachi & Deidara (se regardent en tremblant nerveusement)

Orieul (regarde Naruto et Sasuke) : et merde…HAHAHAHA !!!!!

Itachi & Deidara (craquent) : HAHAHAHA !!!!

Sasuke (grogne)

Naruto : C'est pas drôle !!!

Orieul : J'vais aller demander à Sakura de m'en garder un…HAHAHA !!!! (s'en va)

Kaleiya : J'en aurais chié pour écrire cette connerie…

Deidara : Vivement la suivante ! HAHAHA !!!!!!

Itachi : Sauf que tu vas moins rire si tu es dedans.

Deidara : Hein ?! J'suis dedans ?!

Kaleiya: Nan. Pas la suivante.

Naruto : Pas de bains…

Sasuke : J'ai peur que si.

Itachi : Pensez à laisser une review.

Deidara : Elle vous répondra !!!

Kaleiya : …Je pourrais jamais le dire…


End file.
